


Violet

by littlemisskookie



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Slapping, Slight Public, blowjob, intercourse, small dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: What do you get when you mix blue and red?





	Violet

When you first got acquainted with Namjoon, it wasn’t supposed to be much. You had never expected to befriend him quite honestly. After all, he was Ravenclaw and you were Gryffindor. Two different houses, and though that didn’t stop past friendships, it did make the likelihood a bit slimmer.

You were only 15 at the time, and struggling severely in Charms. Ridiculous, right? Charms of all things. Potions? Proficient. Defense Against the Dark Arts? Practical master. So on and so forth, you were doing pretty well. But Charms?

Ugh.

“I can’t believe I’m failing Charms of all things,” you groaned, looking at your most recent grade. “I mean, seriously, how pathetic is that?”

“Pretty pathetic,” your friend Soojin quipped.

“Very motivating,” you glared. “I still don’t see how you can’t help me.”

“I would, but last time I tried you made me float and stick to the ceiling,” Soojin recalled, grimacing at the memory.

“I was only 11!” you groaned. “How was I supposed to know I did the Leviousa charm too intensely or whatever?”

“Well, for one, you pointed it at me instead of the feather,” she deadpanned.

“Well, it was pretty funny.”

“It took an hour to get me down!”

“I floated some snacks up to you!”

“Only some oranges! And you know I hate oranges.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t give you peanuts. You’re allergic to those.”

“Oh yeah, thank God you didn’t do the asshole move,” she rolled her eyes.

“I just don’t see how I’m going to pass at this rate. I need a miracle,” you said, changing the subject back to the matter at hand. “Don’t you know anyone who’d be willing to tutor me?”

“That’d be impossible after the fiasco I mentioned,” Soojin admitted. “Well, there might be one person…”

“Who?” Your eyes lit up at the prospect that there may be hope at the end of the tunnel.

“You see that Ravenclaw over there? Tan, dark skin, too hot for his own good?” Soojin asked, nodding towards the Ravenclaw’s side of the classroom.

“Isn’t that Namjoon?” you questioned. “Didn’t he break all of Trelawny’s teacups in the second year?”

“So he’s a klutz,” Soonjin shrugged. “But he’s definitely in Ravenclaw for a reason. The guy’s brilliant, trust me. He might be willing to help you out if you guilt trip him enough.”

You let out a huff, rolling your shoulders back. “I guess it’s worth a shot. I’ll talk to him after class.”

“Good luck,” Soojin muttered.

Luckily there wasn’t that much more time left of class before Flitwick dismissed everyone. Soonjin elbowed you to approach the boy, and soon enough you were racing towards him, calling out for him. “Namjoon! Wait, hold up.”

He turned back to you, a questioning look on his face. “Uh, hi?” he smiled. “Anything I can help you with?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” you grinned. “Do you think you could tutor me in Charms? I’m currently flunking, and I need serious help.”

“Oh? Why me? I mean, no offense, but I don’t even know you,” he chuckled awkwardly.

“Well, my friend recommended you to me because apparently, you’re really smart- especially in Charms. I normally wouldn’t bother strangers but you’ve got a good reputation aside from the whole teacup thing, and also no one else is willing to tutor me since I stuck Soojin to the ceiling back in the first year,” you sighed.

“Oh, you’re that girl!” Namjoon’s eyes widened in recognition.

You grimaced. “Yeah… I am. I understand if you don’t want to tutor me in fear of transforming into a balloon or something, but I really need help. At least consider it?”

“I mean…” Namjoon hesitated, then took a deep sigh. “Yeah, sure. Alright.”

“Really?” you exclaimed, a disbelieving grin on your face. “You’re not scared?”

“Nah, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Besides, with the right tutor, you should be avoiding any more mishaps like that.”

“Thank you so much!” Without thinking, you throw your arms around Namjoon unapologetically, wrapping around his arms and waist and squeezing as tight as you can, making him groan in pain. You pull back apologetically. “Oops, sorry. I forget my strength sometimes.”

“You’re pretty strong for someone so… short,” he comments, rubbing his arms.

“I’m not that short,” you snort. “And my dad’s a wrestler. I’m from a Muggle family, and they’re pretty athletic. My mom was a fan of my dad’s, and when he retired from wrestling they got married. My dad ended up teaching me a thing or two, and as a result, I guess I’ve got more muscular.”

“That’s pretty neat,” Namjoon nods. “My mom just works in Muggle studies and my dad’s a stay at home wizard, so kind of boring in comparison.”

“I figured you must have some knowledge on Muggles since you didn’t question what a wrestler was,” you grin. “Most people look confused when I say that.”

“So, what time do you want to begin tutoring?” he questioned.

“As soon as possible. Today if you can, since we’ve got that big test coming up Friday,” you groaned. “Would you mind meeting after classes are done?”

“Yeah, sure. Meet me outside the Ravenclaw common room and I’ll let you in. You know where it is, right?” he questioned.

“Yeah. I dated a Ravenclaw last year who’d sneak me into the common room. I’d use the fireplace to play pranks and call Muggles- couldn’t use the Gryffindor one in fear of getting traced,” you laughed. “Oh shit, I said too much.”

“I won’t tell,” Namjoon laughed, making sure you knew this would stay a secret between the two of you.

* * *

You waited patiently outside of the Ravenclaw common room, tapping your foot. You were relieved when you saw the tall figure sauntering over, finally showing up.

“How long have you been waiting?” he questioned.

“Oh, not long,” you say. “Suprised I got here before you?”

“Not really, I had to talk to some people beforehand,” he mentioned casually, stepping before the door.

“What’s the difference between a raven and a writing desk?”

“I hate both,” Namjoon shrugged, letting the doorway swing out before him.

“What have ravens done to you? They’re kind of part of your house name,” you laugh, not questioning the strange riddle as you stepped into the common room, seeing other Ravenclaws about, studying or reading.

“Ironically, when I was 10 one tried to pluck my eye out,” Namjoon chuckled.

“Oof. Definitely ironic,” you grin. “And the writing desk?”

“I have a horrible habit of bumping into tables.”

“Makes sense, I heard you’re the clumsy type,”

“Don’t tell me, you heard about Trewlany’s teacups?” Namjoon groaned, making you chuckle.

“I also heard she predicted it,” you cackled. “Between you and me, I don’t think she really is that good at her job. I believe in predictions- but not her.”

“Don’t get me started,” he sighed, beckoning you closer. You guys made your way up to the boys’ dormitory, and you weren’t surprised to know it worked the same way it did for Gryffindor. Soon enough, the two of you had begun studying. Namjoon informed you that his other four roommates were busy- studying in the common room, practicing Quidditch, or hanging out with friends. That helped explain their absence.

Luckily, an hour later, you had only set one of the drapes  _slightly_  on fire, and almost lifted Namjoon’s shirt (you were disappointed that he fixed that charm quickly).

“Alright, when I cast this jinx on you, your anti-jinx should make it deflect onto me, alright?” he explained.

“How will I know if it worked?” you ask with wide eyes.

“Well, you won’t be electrocuted. That’s how you’ll know it didn’t work,” Namjoon chuckled.

You were about to protest and request to retry the spell, and just when he raised his wand, the door swung open.

“Hey, Namjoon do you have- ah fuck! I’m not looking, I’m not looking! I’m sorry!” Taehyung quickly covered his eyes. He was one of those Ravenclaws where no one could understand why they were a Ravenclaw- but he was probably smarter than what met the eye. Emotionally and intellectually. It was just his eccentric personality that had people blind to his intellectual possibilities.

“What? We’re not having sex!” you say hastily, cheeks burning.

“Oh, thank God,” Taehyung sighed, putting down his hands. “I’m so used to walking into girls in Namjoon’s bed that it’s become instinct to walk into the room with my eyes closed.”

Your eyes widen at that, and you send an accusatory stare to Namjoon. He blushes hotly, rubbing his nape as he glares at Taehyung. “He’s exaggerating,” he informs you, embarrassed.

“Am I, Namjoon? Am I?” Taehyung accuses. He looks at you with a grin, holding out his hand for you to shake. You awkwardly shake his hand, and he leans in to whisper in your ear. “You’re too good for him.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that, though you definitely doubted it. Namjoon so far seemed too good to be true- he was smart, helpful, kind, and handsome. But apparently, from what you now discovered, he was using that fully to his advantage. Admittedly, the thought unsettled you, and your heart sunk slightly. Which was wrong. After all, who were you to judge?

“We’re just studying for Charms. I’m pretty bad, and he’s the only one willing to tutor me,” you explained.

“She already burned one of the drapes,” Namjoon said.

“Not that much! Just a tiny bit,” you defend.

“You’re that girl who made someone float onto the ceiling?” Taehyung asked with wide eyes.

“It was one time!”

“She’s getting better,” Namjoon admitted. “She just needs more practice.”

“God, at this rate I’ll teleport the entire castle into the lake,” you groan, lying down flat on the bed, bouncing on the royal blue covers. “Flitwick can already fail me.”

“That’s quitter’s talk. Trust me, you’ll do fine,” Namjoon said. “It’s mainly in your movements and hand gestures.”

“I’ll leave you guys to it. I just had to get something for Quidditch practice,” Taehyung explained. Ah, yes, he was a chaser. He winked at you. “You’ll be rooting for us, right?”

“What? As if! You’re playing against Gryffindor, we’ll kick your ass,” you say.

“We’ll see about that at the game,” Taehyung teased, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

You did end up getting better in Charms. You ended up getting a C in that test, and though that’s pretty good for you, Namjoon wasn’t satisfied. You continued tutoring until you were acing every test, finally pulled out of the depths of failing, and from tutoring sprung a newfound friendship.

You’d find out over the next two years of your friendship that Namjoon was in fact, a bit of a player. He was smooth talking, and if the girl was particularly swoony, he’d ‘give her the night of her life’. You knew he tried to hide it from you, but Taehyung was your main informant, often complaining to you as one of Namjoon’s few actual girl friends about his frequent hookups, and how he’d have to be kicked out of his room and such. Your heart sunk with each story, knowing you were friend zoned in a sense- especially since Namjoon never showed the slightest interest in you romantically, but you were content with the friendship and keeping your feelings hidden.

OK, so maybe you cried once or twice over it. No biggie.

But you and Namjoon were close enough to the point where you didn’t want some stupid crush to get in the way. Even if it had lasted two years, you convinced yourself that because you were 15 at the time, it was only infatuation.

But did infatuation really last two years?

The two of you were to meet up to support Taehyung during the Quidditch game. Ravenclaw was going against Hufflepuff, and evidently Taehyung had become a close friend along with Namjoon. Except you weren’t romantically interested in Taehyung- he was more of a little brother and didn’t seem as mature as Namjoon in your eyes.

You went up to the Ravenclaw stadium to meet Namjoon, surprised to see a Slytherin by his side. She was cute.

Too cute.

Jealousy burned at your core, seeing how his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. You forced a smile, and he greeted you with an equally warm one. “Y/N! You’re here!”

“I’m always here,” you shrug, sitting down next to him. “So, who’s your friend?”

“This is Minnie- she’s my date for the game. Minnie, this is my best friend, Y/N.”

Your heart sunk, and the smile that didn’t reach your eyes stayed plastered on your face as you reached over to shake her hand, admiring how pretty she was. “Nice to meet you,” she said.

“Likewise,” you nodded, resisting the urge to spit the words.

You felt depressed for the rest of the game, watching glumly at the streaks of bronze and blue versus the yellow and black. You could only give half-assed cheers for Taehyung whenever he got a goal. It seemed like he noticed, too, seeing how slumped over you were whenever he glanced at you and Namjoon.

Taehyung knew about your crush on Namjoon, so it didn’t take half a brain to realize what had you down in the dumps. Especially when Namjoon and Minnie were looking at each other so adoringly.

It was when Hufflepuff called time to restrategize that Taehyung flew over to the stadium you resided in, hovering in front of you. “Not enjoying the game, Y/N?” he asked, cocking his head to the side.

“No, no I am,” you assured him, wanting to remain polite.

He gave a sideways glance to Namjoon, who was about to say something for the five seconds his attention was diverted from Minnie, and he gave you a mischevious smile. You quirked a brow, knowing from the look on his face that this couldn’t be good.

“I know something that’ll peak your interests,” Taehyung grinned.

You furrowed your brows. “To see you fall?”

“Nope.” He leaned in on the end of his broom, meeting his lips with yours. He had his own screwed shut, and your own were blown wide, shocked by the action. Whoops and hollers sounded through the other stadiums, the other students catching onto the bold move. Namjoon was frozen by your side, and you couldn’t do much more than gawk at Taehyung.

You weren’t able to so much as speak, your jaw dropped open as you stared at Taehyung. He laughed, winking at you as he went to continue the game.

“Er- Y/N?” Namjoon gulped, still stiff. You glanced at him, seeing how tense and awkward he looked. Minnie gave him a look of concern- but right now his eyes were locked on you. “I… I know it’s none of my business, but-”

“Yeah, it’s none of your business,” Taehyung piped as he quickly flew past your stadium. You combed your hair back down as it flew out from your face, frozen stiff, eyes trained on Taehyung. The blur of bronze and blue had a plan- and probably a horrible one at that. But you had no other choice but to keep shut and go along with it. He was the Ravenclaw, after all.

Namjoon also shut up for the rest of the game, not wanting to say another word. No matter how much Minnie tried to coax him to speak or talk to her again, he was silent. Quite unlike him. He seemed a lot more brooding than the usual Namjoon you knew, and you were confused as to why he seemed so bothered. Minnie got so frustrated that she left the Ravenclaw stadium to march to the Slytherin one, reuniting with her friends. It was just you and Namjoon left now.

You glance at him awkwardly, blushing hotly. “I… I’m sorry your date left?”

“Did she?” he questioned, looking over to her empty seat. “Oh, I guess she did.”

“Oh.” You took a deep breath. “I guess she was upset you weren’t paying attention to her. Do you want to go after her? I know where she’s sitting. You can continue the date.”

“It’s fine. I just owed her a date because she helped me with Potions.”

Ah, that’s right. Namjoon to Potions was you to Charms. Except you were only proficient in Potions, so you guessed that helping him there wouldn’t benefit him nearly as much as he did for you in Charms.

“Oh- fuck!” Namjoon shouted, standing up.

You look back to the game, seeing with wide eyes as Taehyung was hit by a bludger by a Beater in Hufflepuff- AKA, Kim Seokjin.

“Taehyung!” you shouted, leaning over the ledge as you watched him helplessly fall the ground. You gawked, seeing everyone flock to the boy where you weren’t able to see his body anymore, and your heart thudded in your chest. Your friend just got seriously injured, and today of all days!

You looked to Namjoon, and he looked equally stunned. “Namjoon?” you say weakly, eyes brimming with tears out of fear. “Do you think he’ll be ok?”

“I… don’t know,” the boy admitted.

* * *

“I healed all of the broken bones already- don’t know why your friend is still making such a fuss,” Madame Pomfrey tsked at you. “I suppose you can see him. Maybe then he’ll stop his whining.”

“Thank you, ma'am,” you said, bowing to her as you scurried to Taehyung’s bedside.

He gave you a sheepish grin, and he looked just as fine as ever. Madame Pomfrey was easily the best nurse in the entire school- hell, even the entire country. And yet here your friend was, looking pleased as punch, sitting in a hospital bed with the most shit-eating grin you’ve ever seen.

“The fuck was that!” you said, slapping his arm. “You’re fine, dickwad, what’s up with you staying in the infirmary? I think you’ve insulted Madame Pomfrey.”

“It’s the only place I could talk to you without Namjoon sneaking in. I knew that since they probably think we’re dating now, they’d let you in already,” Taehyung chuckled.

“Oh, how Ravenclaw of you, thinking ahead,” you huffed. “What was up with that kiss anyway? You know I like Namjoon.”

“It’s tiring seeing you two! It’s like some sitcom, and I just want it to end already,” Taehyung groaned. “Someone needed to speed things up a bit. It’s our last year and the two of you still aren’t a thing yet.”

“I’m sorry, I fail to see how you kissing me is going to make Namjoon suddenly return my feelings,” you say, crossing your arms across your chest as you glared at your friend.

“Y/N, I know you’re no Ravenclaw- but don’t tell me you’re  _that_  stupid.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you ask, insulted.

“Did you really not see how jealous he was?”

“I think he was just in shock because you kissed a girl- he probably thinks you’re gay,” you snort. “Not that anyone would have a problem with that, of course.”

“Very funny,” he glared. “Y/N, he wouldn’t have looked so stiff and uncomfortable if he wasn’t jealous.”

“I don’t know what world you’re living in, Tae, but generally anyone’s uncomfortable when people are kissing in front of them,” you snort. “Why do you think everyone gets so uncomfortable and squeamish during a movie in theaters?”

“A what in what now?”

“Forgot you didn’t have those,” you sighed. “My point is he’s probably not jealous.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Taehyung grinned. “If he weren’t jealous, and we were just two friends who happened to kiss, he would’ve looked away. That’s regularly uncomfortable. But he was glaring and stiff and most importantly  _didn’t look away_. He’s jealous!”

“Maybe that bludger hit you too hard in the head,” you sigh, pressing your hand against his forehead. “You’re making no sense.”

“You kids are cute,” he grinned, pinching your cheek like an annoying aunt. “Just wait- you’ll see.”

“See what?”

“Just don’t be surprised when you’re getting the scolding of your life later on.”

“Don’t tell me you gave me herpes or something.”

“You’ll thank me later!”

“For herpes?! Oh no, you really did give me them!” you said, feeling light-headed already.

**Taehyung rolled his eyes. “Yeah- no. Now run along, and tell your future children Uncle Tae is the one to thank for their existence.”**

Maybe Ravenclaws shared some sort of wavelength- like telepathy or something. They were known for their genius brains, after all. But what had you thinking about this was when Namjoon stomped up to you in the middle of a crowded hallway, grabbed you by the wrist and dragged you outside to a secluded area. His grip on your wrist hurt, and the entire time you were muttering 'ow ow ow ow’ and trying to pry him off.

It wasn’t until the two of you were behind an oak tree that he looked you in the face- and surprisingly, he was  _pissed_.

“When’d you and Taehyung begin dating?” he asked, fuming.

You gawked, sputtering at him. “I- wait, hold up,  _what_?!”

“Oh come on, don’t act coy. You two are my closest friends but I’m surprised he’d keep this away from me,” he said, closing you in and pressing his hands against your shoulders, pinning you to the tree. You could feel the bark dig in through your uniform, and you winced- not at the pain from the bark, but from Namjoon’s piercing glare. “Taehyung’s a smart ass- though this is rather low of him. But I’m surprised you’d do this.”

“What?” you ask, furrowing your brows.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this.” Namjoon took a deep breath, stepping back as he began to pace back and forth in front of you. Finally, he stood before you, staring you in the eye. “I know you like me.”

Your cheeks turned as crimson as the red on your tie, and you could do no more than flush at his words. “Oh…”

Namjoon gulped. “Y/N, I-”

“Look,” you say, pressing your hands against his chest to hold him back. “I get it. I’m not the most subtle person in the world. I’ve had feelings for you for, what, two years? Ever since I’ve known you. And I get that you were trying to spare my feelings by letting me think that my secret or whatever isn’t known- but please, don’t. You really should’ve just told me, as ironic as that is coming from me. I would’ve gotten the hint and moved on quicker if you did. You should’ve just rejected me the moment you found out instead of letting me pine after you for all this time.”

Namjoon’s eyes widened at your words. “Y/N, you’re misinterpreting all of it.”

Tears had begun to brim your eyes at your own words, and you wiped them away, trying not to choke on your own words as you continued to stare him in the eye. “Am I really?”

“Yes,” he said, leaning in. “Y/N, I like you.”

You shoved him away. “Bull fucking shit!” you say, surprised by your sudden outburst. “What about that date you had earlier today at the game?”

He blinked at you, and suddenly he began laughing. You glared at him, fuming and frustrating about what he could possibly find so amusing over this situation.

“What?” you demand, crossing your arms. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re  _such_  a Gryffindor.”

“What?!”

“Y/N, the reason I never asked you out is that I knew that you’re the one who would’ve wanted to be the brave one in this scenario- hell, it took me forever to even tell you that I knew just now. If I had approached you head on you would’ve felt- I dunno, scared? Unsettled?”

“I-I… I guess.” Now that you thought about it, you probably would’ve been shocked immediately and run the other way if he had been straightforward. You liked being the straightforward one if anything.

“I was waiting to let you do it- I knew you needed time, and I was patient. So Taehyung suggested I take out his friend Minnie- and I typically trust his judgment since he knows you very well, and he said it’d speed things up. Something about you needing to figure out your feelings.”

“That little bitch!” you blurt. Taehyung should’ve been a Slytherin with how sneaky he could be. That little snake.

“Well, I think I let my mind wander for a bit too long since when he kissed you I assumed he was trying to win you over and betraying me even though he knew my feelings,” Namjoon admitted.

“Don’t tell me- getting hit by a bludger was also part of his plan.”

“I think that part was just from him not paying attention.”

You can’t help but smile at that, and you feel bubbly in your chest. “So… you like me, huh?”

“Why do you think I stopped sleeping around so often after I began tutoring you?” he grinned.

“Because I was constantly in your room, wrecking everything with my terrible charms, acting as a notorious cockblock?” you guessed.

“No, because I would’ve much rather have you in my bed instead,” Namjoon grinned.

You pulled him closer, finding the Gryffindor in you as you held him in your embrace. “Shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

He didn’t need any further instruction, pressing his lips to yours as he pinned you against the tree. Your breath hitched as you buried your fingers in his locks, wondering why the two of you were so stupid as to wait so long for this.

You feel his hands run up your sides, careful to remain respectful. You decided in a  moment of impulsiveness to grab his hands, sliding them beneath the hem of your shirt and all the way up to the cloth of your bra.

Namjoon froze, pulling back. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly, hesitant.

“I’ve been waiting two years for this,” you say, guiding his hands up beneath the fabric to cup at your breasts. “Someone has to be the brave one here.”

All he could do was bury his face in your neck, sending his vibrations through a throaty groan as he pressed himself against you, rubbing against you sensually. You lifted your crotch to reach his as he began to grind against you, dry humping you against the tree.

“Fuck,” you muttered, tugging on his tie as you began to loosen it. He was blindly sucking against the soft spot on his neck.

“W-Wait, should we do this outside?” you say, eyes wide. “Shouldn’t we go up to your dorm?”

“All of my other roommates are probably inside from what I know. Besides,” he said, delivering a harsh thrust that made you gasp, gripping him tightly as he bit down on your shoulder. “I need to be inside you.”

“I need it too, Namjoon,” you confessed, groaning at the sensation.

“I need to stretch you out first,” he mumbled, hands snaking from underneath your bra to slip into the waistband of your skirt, diving into your panties. His fingers ran along your sopping folds, running over the slit. “You’re so wet,” he whispered, voice low and raspy.

“Please hurry,” you whispered, anxious that someone might walk in on the two of you. You may be in a secluded area, but of course, there was always a risk of getting caught.

He didn’t waste time, two fingers immediately entering you, crooking into the rough patch. You arched your back as he kept searching, thrusting his fingers against you. His palm dug into your clit, and you couldn’t help but clasp your thighs around his hand at the sensation.

He slipped his hand out from your skirt and panties, and you whined at feeling empty. You yelped, shrieking loudly when his hand collided with your mound, and instinctively you bit your lip. “Spread your legs,” was all he rasped.

You obeyed, and he ran his hand back up your thigh, going back to your mound to rub you through your panties. You looked at him with an equal amount of want, bucking your hips against his hand. “Namjoon, please stop teasing,” you begged quietly.

“Are you ready?” he asked, hesitant.

You nodded eagerly. Without further reluctance, he shucked his pants off, and you slipped your panties down your ankles, turning around and flipping your skirt over to reveal your ass. Namjoon didn’t hesitate, and you felt the head of his cock rub along the folds of your pussy before entering you with one slow, fulfilling thrust.

You both groaned at the feeling, and soon enough he began pumping into you, and the palms of your hand dug into the bark of the tree. You prayed no one would investigate the sound of slaps and suppressed groans, and if you were in your right mind perhaps you would’ve used a useful charm to keep the two of you eerily silent.

But your mind was so hazy that the only thing you could focus on was the feeling of Namjoon’s dick diving in and out of you, and how his hand snaked in front of you and between your thighs to rub your clit.

It didn’t feel like some mindless fucking. It felt fulfilling- you felt full. Here was the man you were in love with for about two years, and finally you could truly feel him inside of you.

It wasn’t until he raspily groaned your name into your neck before sinking his teeth in to leave a mark that you realized how close you were.

“N-Namjoon,” you warned. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Are you?” he asked, thrusting into that sweet spot as he rubbed you harder. “Cum all over my cock, baby.”

That’s all it took to push you over the edge, and soon enough you were cumming all over his dick. You were breathless and panting, tired and worn out as he slipped out of you. You turned around, quick to get on your knees and suck him off as harshly as you could until he was cumming down your throat.

He pet your hair as you cleaned him up, tongue running along his cock as he shivered from oversensitivity. “You’re so pretty,” he mumbled, looking at you adoringly.

You smile, coming back up to press a chaste kiss against his mouth, staring at him with all the love you could muster. “So, are we dating?”

“Don’t you think we did things in the wrong order?” he laughed, holding you in his arms.

“I think of it as catching up for lost time,” you grinned, kissing him again. Internally you were thinking about how you would really have to thank Taehyung after all of this.


End file.
